Knyaz Romanov
by lilmisadiva
Summary: Changes the fate of Harry Potter... He is no longer just a British citizen but stuck in a plot that makes him a bigger target. What does Russia have to do with him? Who are the Romanovs? What the heck is a Tsar? And Voldemort is right around the corner? Is life ever fair?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

A simple deed by my ordinary Aunt Petunia changed everything I would become. In her quest for normalcy she helped create and shape the world as we now know it.

What a nasty shock for her later in life.

In her need to pretend all was normal she created a phenomenon.

One that would unit forces that should be bitter blood enemies lost in the victory of war.

I have learned since then the world is not black and white

.  
Evil has shades of gray, and family is a subjective term in gains meaning through actions.

I have learned what it takes to survive. What it means to be a letter and that a true partner can be found in an unexpected person.

How did I begin this journey of great self-discovery you ask? Well it all started after I was abandoned at the airport in Russia.

I am became powerful (I am no Merlin) but I learned to live. For first time in my life I lived for me. I learned how to play the game to give myself the best odds and that

morals while good can change when stuff hits the fan.

I always knew how to take a beating and to get back up.

But now, I can attack, defend, think, fight, wait, and think of the future.

I am still somewhat impulsive but, now I have a purpose all my own.

I am not a golden boy but a young man who will survive against all odds.

All because I Harry James Potter was abandoned at the airport right before my 13th birthday. Even a savior can use some saviors. Many call by his many titles like King, the

man, I call him dedulya Tsar.

That nickname gets on his nerves but it is still rather funny to make a mickey out of him.

Besides, compared to my other grandfather he should consider himself lucky.

I would have never even let the other in the house if not for the knowledge of my beloved.

A feisty woman goes a long way. But like any good story we shall start at the awakening or beginning of the journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Petunia Evans now Dursley knew why her sister was prettier and had magic. She had loved Lily even after the stupid girl left her for that terrible world. Her mother Marigold God rest her soul was barren after her. Petunia was a hard pregnancy. Even though her parents were loving and had some loving moments they were not perfect. Harold Evans cheated on his wife. Yes, her mother was pregnant with their second child but that baby was a still born. Lily was her half-sister. I do not think her parents ever expected her to find out. It was bad enough that Lily was their favorite and could do no wrong. But when she had magic which they found it awe inspiring. Petunia found it freaky. Then discovering Lily real birth certificate after their parent's death. But she could not deal with the magic anymore. Her marriage was at stake. Vernon really wanted to kill the boy for blowing up his sister. It is not as if she ever wanted the trouble. That world killed her sister who she felt was safer as a muggle thank you very much. But since that horrible incident last year she had been researching a way to get rid of the boy Albus Dumbledore be damned. Then she found it Lily's other grandparents were Russian. Her real mother was Anastasia Nicolina Romanov II. A Russian woman who died giving birth and asked her mother to take the child and raise it as her own. Lily looked just like their father so no suspected otherwise. Her parents never told Lily the truth, and by the time Petunia found out Lily was gone. She would send her freaky letters, but Petunia never responded. Better to keep distance between them so her heart could remain less broken that way. But it broke even more when she died and they did not even invite her to funeral in a timely manner. They closed off the house so she could not go in get Lily's things or even things for Harry. They never received a dime for him. His magic outburst were so strong that she thought the cupboard under the stairs. Vernon never took to the boy and his abnormal ways but at least he did not divorce her. They truly thought trying to squeeze the magic out of him would make him more. They were trying to protect him from that world but nothing worked. Now, he could be someone else's problem. The Russian people were coming in a few days. His grandfather George Alexei Mikhailovich Holstein-Gottorp-Romanov and his Uncle Michael Alexandrovich George Holstein-Gottorp-Romanov. They just had to survive a few more days. Vernon was positively giddy.

So, she wrote to them asking to take the boy. She knew it was a long shot but it was better than an alternative. All this magic talk was driving her husband to drink. It was only a matter of time before the boy became a harder target and she would not risk the wrath of his kind upon her. She hated the reminder of her dead sister every day. She was originally going to choose an orphanage but she remember what that Dumbledore shouted at her and their blood could keep those wards going it needed. She would feel a weight lifted when the boy was gone. He would be coming here from that freak school today. She told Vernon to act normal.

Vernon Dursley was a happy man dealing with that freak was almost over. He could not wait to keep his home normal and without the freaks about. Anything to get rid of that boy. Hell, he wanted to give the boy a plane ticket and tell him good riddance. In fact forget a few days. His Pet would understand the need to have a freak free summer. He was buying the boy a plane ticket to Russia today before picking him up. They remove any trace of the boy and by tomorrow he would be on plane to Russia. He could not want anymore. He was at the station ready to send the freak to be a pain in someone else's back side. The freak came through the barrier with that fat red headed woman that looked to be from the homely middle ages. It just reeked poverty and Vernon could not stand it. Being seen near someone so common and abnormal looking who dressed these freaks.

"Come on boy, I don't have all day" snapped Vernon.

Harry hurried defeated, wishing that Sirius was innocent so he never had to come back to Duzkban. It was not fair did he not have any other relatives that could rescue him. He knew it was false hope for he wished for the same thing every year and nothing ever happened. He dragged his trunk along with Hedwig's cage. He did not want to be hungry so he told her to go to the Weasley's for a few days. His stomach was once again to prepare for a lack of food. He wanted a parent or real guardian more than his next breath. It was hopeless. He loved the Weasley and his friends but they did not understand. He had no consistent parent or someone to truly love him. They did not know the true conditions that he lived under. His begging from Dumbledore seemed to fall on deaf ears. It made him wonder if going to Hogwarts was worth it sometimes and whether he was better off in his cupboard. Being, a "celebrity"it seemed like he was always being watched and could never get a break. He dragged his things in the house. Uncle Vernon seemed happier than usual not a good sign. In his room was small box on his bed.

In the small box were pictures of his mother when she was young. Along with some unmoving pictures, her wedding, a fresh baby picture of himself, and an engagement photo of his parents. His Aunt was standing in his door way.

"I don't want those so do what you will with them boy but never mention it," said Petunia.

Emotion swam in his eyes, he replied "thank you Aunt Petunia."

His politeness seemed to offend her and she walked away. That day they left him alone but he was not given dinner. No surprise there. He heard arguing between his Aunt and Uncle but could not make out the words. In the morning he was awoken extremely early by his Aunt.

She told him "Up boy head to the kitchen."

She handed him an old piece of toast and water.

Good thing he had not unpacked because Dudley was dragging his trunk down the stairs to the boot of the car. He saw that his relatives had luggage as well. Harry was confused were they taking him on vacation?

That was quite shocking he couldn't help but blurt out "Are we going somewhere?"

Vernon turned purple, "Quiet you ungrateful boy we have no choice but to take your sorry self so shut up and get in the car!"

He did as instructed it was a quite car ride to the airport. Dudley was not even picking with him and only complained once that Harry gotten some food. Petunia bought him some extra McDonald's. They all boarded the first plane. Vernon tossed Harry is plane ticket. He was of course in coach while the Dursley's rode in first class. His ears popped at takeoff and after riding a broom it was less exciting.

But he did not complain and he had some converted muggle money so he bought a breakfast and coffee which was overpriced. But it was pleasant they played movie which he walked and he read an article in a magazine in the back seat. The Dursley's never came to check on him. Not that he expected them to. It was a peaceful plan ride. He was all the way in the back by the toilets which was unpleasant, but the flight attendant was nice. And sitting next to a sweet elderly couple that gave him pieces of caramel. They talked about their lives and seemed happy to have young person interested in what they had to say. They were originally from Russia coming back from visiting a daughter in London. They became grandparents for first time, and she married a British man. They had baby pictures that they kept showing off.

They asked him about his life, "I live with my Aunt and Uncle since my parents died in a car crash."

"Oh you poor dear" the old lady replied.

"Say laddie what school do you go to," asked the old man.

"A boarding school in Scotland my parents laid a trust aside because they attended their also," replied Harry.

"Play a sport sonny?" asked the old man.

"Yes, I play football as center folder striker for my school team," said Harry.

"Hmm, quite skinny but strong legs" replied the man.

"You need a biscuit or two to fatten you up," said the old lady

The old man chuckled, "don't mind her my wife would feed the whole world if she could. The world is always hunger in her opinion."

"Everyone, especially a growing boy could use some extra food dear" she smiled.

Harry had a good time with the older couple. She even gave him some chewing gum so that when they landed his ears would not hurt. When they landed he expected to find the Dursley's grumpily waiting for him to hurry up. But it was a packed flight and he did not want to push people out of the way. So he politely waited his turn to exit. He left the terminal and did not see them. Thinking they went to baggage claim he needed there. He wait and waited. He never saw them. Harry was trying not to panic. He grabbed his bags and waited. He did not even see their luggage. It seemed the minutes rolled by. The elderly couple seemed concerned, but he waved them off stating he was fine. He was not fine. It seemed stupid now and maybe they could save him from the intense loneliness that ate at his soul. It has only been an hour which has led to his current circumstance of wandering around the airport. After eating and washing his face in the bathroom he at a loss. What could he do? Time seem to ticking by and he was still at the airport with no means of communicating with anyone he knew. He did not even know how to find the Russian magical society. Another hour ticked by and he continued to wandering until stopping at a gate.

Stranded in Russia. Russia I tell you. My panic is full blown. I am in shock the Dursleys have gotten rid of me. I never thought they would be so bold to do until I was 17. I am technically a 13 year old underage wizard in Russia. At the St. Petersburg, Russia like I knew where that was. Harry could have really used Hermione right now. Instead, he was stranded in another country. He did not even know the Dursley's had gotten him a passport. Right now. He wish the headmaster would appear or even Sirius being a wanted convict and all. Anyone to help in out of this mess. Dealing with Voldemort is easier than this because at least he knew what to do.

What could be possibly do now? With all his worldly possessions in the trunk he was wandering in a Russian airport. But I suppose. I should start at the beginning. It all started on my last day at Hogwarts. I boarded the Hogwarts Express sharing a compartment with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. We discussed our latest crazy adventure of saving my Godfather Sirius Orion Black II who was wrongly convicted of betraying my parents. It was actually, a false best friend of my deceased father Peter Pettigrew. Hermione & my self-ended up going back in time to save him and the hippogriff Buck beak. And I ended up having to live with the Dursley's once again. I would pray to whatever God out there to have a loving home but it was always snatched away.

He wandered around the airport trying not to attract attention, when a wealthy looking old man seemed to approach. Slowly, the older gentleman in expensive suit, tall height, and slicked back grey hair was by his side. The man told him to move and tried to introduce himself but he was drown out my shouting.

Suddenly, body guards surrounded the pair and cameras were flashing. Harry felt blinded by all the lights. Reporters came from multiple directions. All shouting questions at once. It was insane. He felt overwhelmed by the attention and tried to shrink upon himself. Body guards were around him trying to block the cameras. They were rushing him towards a car and he had no idea what was going on. Harry Potter was confused by the experience. He was not famous in the muggle world so why all the press unless it was wizards in disguise. It was embarrassing being in Dudley's old hand me downs. A black blanket was thrown over his head and then he was carried by a bodyguard to a blacked out limousine. Being perfectly freaked out he grabbed for his wand.

When a guard whispered in his ear "Fear not Knyaz we mean you no harm."

Harry tried relax but who could he trust alone and surrounded by madness. The blanket was removed from his head. He looked out the tinted window the elegant man was talking to the unruly press. He headed to the car and Harry scrambled back to far end of the car. He accidentally sat on another body guard and scrambled to another empty seat by the old elegant man who was not in the car.

He blushed and one chuckled "no harm done Knyaz."

"Hello, Harry James Potter son of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter acended from Peverell Ignotus. I am sure you are curious about all this madness?" he asked.

"Yes," Harry mumbled.

"I am Tsar George Alexei Mikhailovich Holstein-Gottorp-Romanov ruler of Russia magical and mundane. I am your grandfather. Confusion, is written on your face how is that possible. To be less elegant Petunia was your mother's half-sister by way of your grandfather Harold Evans. My daughter was her mother and she died in original ancestor Rurik 1157 led to Sir Michael Romanov the first Romanov which led down to my father Grand Emperor Nicholas II. My father had five children Son of Alexei whose father was Emperor of Russia Nicholas II who was exiled in 1917 and later executed. Alexei 13 years old at the time escaped while his family was murdered by Bolsheviks. He only lived because he had magic. Originally purebloods that ruled on the magic and non-magical side. The muggles got the best of them at that time. They placed Squibs on the ruling muggle side. My grandfather escaped with his sister Anastasia who also was a witch. He died at 19 in 1923. I was born in 1922 my father suffered from blood George Alexei Mikhailovich Holstein-Gottorp-Romanov is my official title and my wife is the Tsarina Sophia Holstein-Gottorp-Romanov nee Putin. Her brother is Muggle Prime Minister. He is a squib. Also, your Uncle official title is Tsairviech Michael Alexandrovich George Holstein-Gottorp-Romanov. Your mother would be considered Grand Duchess Lily Anne Evans (Romanov)-Potter. I named my daughter after my fierce sister Anastasia who died in 1941. We have long standing feud Bolsheviks until for greater good of the country my son married the man's eldest daughter Petrovna. You have two older cousins Petkovic the heir and Peter Alexeyevich a Grand Duke like yourself. By uniting of the Russian nation, my daughter was lost to picture showed from left to right, Grand Duchess Anastasia, Grand Duchess Olga, Tsar Nicholas II, Tsarevich Alexei, Grand Duchess Tatiana, and Grand Duchess Maria, and Kuban Cossacks (All pictures available at Wiki were the info is from)," he explained.

Do not mind the glitch we allowed the muggle public to believe we died for awhile. It has only recently been changed. Magic called us back to the thrown. To the muggles we are just now have a political role like Queen of England it is more ceremonial most times. But I can veto laws and such. We are no longer supreme rulers on the muggle side. But the magic side I am considered King with the help of other Lords and Ladies in parliament.

 **Author Note this is an idea that would not leave me alone. I am still focusing on my other stories more...thanks for all the support! Any Russian citizens that anything to add or note?**


End file.
